Latch mapping is used in combinational equivalence checking (CEC) to check the functional equivalence of sequential circuits. Typically, latch mapping between circuits is performed, and then the combinational equivalence of the circuits is verified under the latch mapping. Known techniques of performing latch mapping, however, may be inefficient or inaccurate. Consequently, known techniques for performing latch mapping may be unsatisfactory in certain situations.